


Inktober prompts 2017

by Suliana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know where some of this is going, I'm wicked bad at tags, Inktober, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suliana/pseuds/Suliana
Summary: Inktober prompts, courtesy of tumblr.  Writing prep for NaNoWriMo, basically.  Also I'm bad at Ao3 posting, so there's that.  Some will be AU, some canon, all of it will have some of my weird headcanon.





	1. Flowey

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober is upon us! Rejoice! It’ll be good prep for NaNoWriMo. 
> 
> This is… creepy. Possibly the creepiest thing I’ve published. Not sure if I like it or not. 
> 
> This is a canon Flowey depiction, though I suspect that a lot of these prompts will go off into random AUs that I’m currently hooked on. That being said, I have a LOT of headcannons that I’ve picked up. Somewhere along the way, I had read a fic that had differentiated age-groups… children wore stripes (this is actually relatively canonical). I really liked that idea, and it rung with some novels I’ve read over the years, so ran with it.

He jerked back to awareness, his roots trembling in the mealy soil. Memories from before the RESET hit him like a cresting wave, sending waves of almost orgasmic pleasure from his root-tips to petals. 

Before him was the human child, lying on a nest of golden flowers, still unconscious from the fall to the Underground… and the trauma of a RESET. His leaves rustled as his memories settled like a warm blanket. He slithered closer, his roots wrapping snaking forward, wrapping around rocks, and dragging his body forward. His tongue stuck out in the exertion, and he bit it, relishing the angry pulse. 

So fragile… so tiny. This human, still wearing the stripes of childhood, so helpless. Straightening his stalk, he stretched into the tiny sliver of daylight that broke through the crevice above and rode the tide, losing himself to it. 

A tendril, prehensile and delicate, trailed its way over the human’s face. Distantly, he remembered her doing that to him, before he… became. From the corner of the child’s eye, around to the top of the jawbone, delicately tracing down to the chin, then back up the other side. 

He shuddered, coming back to himself, again riding a dizzying sense… he couldn’t even term it, but it felt good. It took a moment of conscious thought to unclench his tendrils and roots, and even more to not sink into the lassitude that his stalks so desperately craved. 

The child stirred, and he jerked his tendril back. It had somehow ended up tracing down the kid’s arm in what otherwise would have been a tender expression. 

His eyes picked up a crazed gleam as he slunk back, away from the sunlight and golden, pure flowers. It was time for the game to start again, and his roots clenched in unconscious pleasure.


	2. Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. Day 2 (ok so its a day late, I got busy at work... you know, working). Also holy crap, my first multi-chapter on Ao3. Go me. Woop.
> 
> Not sure what's up with me, but this prompt series is starting out a lot darker and more introspective than I normally write.
> 
> Comments always appreciated.

** Toriel **

The light flicked on, revealing a bedroom.

She slipped in, stealthy as a thief, her shirts flaring around her ankles. Slipped in, shut the door behind her, leaving her alone,

Still alone.

She stayed silent, her ears lip and flat against her skull. The faint mustiness of mold hit her nostrils and they flared fractionally. She'd have to see if she could source some more baking soda from the Waterfall dumps.

It didn't matter that the room had been uninhabited for - her mind took a sharp left turn away from an exact number.

Too long.

No matter.

She worried the rag she carried between her hands, then took a deep breath, stepping forward. Ledges were wiped clean of dust, the headboard slowly wiped clean.

She took her time, letting the gentle lemon scent from the cleaner on her rag sooth her. Monotonous things did that for her, now. Once she been active, rambunctious, even as an adult. Now…

Now she would spend an entire day cleaning a room that belonged to a dead child.

She had no idea how much time she actually spent in Asriel's room. It didn't matter, not really. Time passed strangely in the Underground, and with no natural light to let her know the passage of time… well, it didn't really matter. The cleaning relaxed her, soothed her in a way she knew she shouldn't enjoy… it was creepy… but she did anyway.

Every week.

Every. Single. Week.

She turned, again her skirts flaring out, then constricting tightly around her legs before settling again. Three quick steps had her hands on both the doorknob and the lightswitch, half out of the room. She paused, fingers tensing around the knob, then ducked out, the door clicking softly behind her.

The room sat silent, as it would for another week, as it had for countless weeks before, silent as a tomb. Dust motes settled slowly back to where they had been swept from.

On the dresser, a single picture frame hadn't been touched. Two adult goat monsters stood, a child in the middle of a swing, supported by the arms of the elders. The dust sat thickly on the frame, and the colors of the picture were nearly hidden behind the wall of dust.

It would sit that way, as it would for another week, as it had for countless weeks before, a memorial in a silent tomb.


	3. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inktober, chapter 3. Sans. This has some of my personal headcannon in it, apologies.

** Sans **

The tick-tock of the clock echoed through the basement, the creepy cat's eyes shifting left-right left-right as each second passed. Paps had found the god-awful thing years ago in the Waterfall dump and had conned him into perma-charging the batteries with his magic.

He fucking hated that cat.

It's shifting eyes seemed to bore into his skull.

 _Tick. Tock_.

It was like it _knew_.

Stars, he hated that damned thing.

He tossed his pencil carelessly across the desk in frustration and pushed his palms into his sockets, forcing back an impending headache. The source of his frustration sat in the far corner of the basement, half-covered in a dusty sheet.

If he could just get the formula to cooperate, to get his machine to work, he could solve the issue of even needing a human soul to break the Barrier.

_Tick. Tock._

Monsterkind could go back to the surface.

He remembered feeling the breeze of-

 _NO_. It was best not to think of those times anymore. Not until he got the equations right.

He glared at the piles of paper across his desk. Somewhere in there was the answer, he knew it. But how to find where it was? The blunt tip of his pointer phalange traced over a line of barely-legible script.

He would often switch languages when writing when he was deeply absorbed. Gaster did, had done, the same thing.

Another thought pushed brutally away as sequences of numbers began playing themselves out in his mind's eye. If the coefficient of the decreasing function did that, then the exponential return of power back into the…

THAT WAS IT.

He snatched for his pencil again, dragging a clean sheet of paper from the stack.

_Tick. Tock._

God he hated that clock.


	4. Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters on one day?
> 
> Be still my heart. That feeling when it's wicked short though.

* * *

**Papyrus**

Just a little bit more.

Just a  _smidge_.

Yes?

YES.

It was perfect.

The shape was exquisite.

The texture was firm, but pleasingly smooth.

The coloration was  _on fucking point_.

His mind giggled to itself at the vulgarity, but his own self-satisfaction won over.

The light seemed to bend around it.

Stars. It was… phenomenal.

Sans. He had to show Sans.

Papyrus lifted his new and improved chest-piece with the same care someone would hold a newborn in and rushed from the room, calling for the lazy bag of bones.

Sans would  _love_  this.


	5. Lesser Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow ended up losing a few days due to work, so prepare yourself for a few chapters posted today…

**Lesser Dog**

He knew he wasn’t the smartest dog in the pound.

Doggo told him that daily, usually growling impolite commentary from around his smoking biscuit.  

Dogamy would just shake his head and frown, occasionally throwing in a growl of his own. Dogaressa always went out of her way to be nice to him though, sneaking him bits of jerky when assigning him to guard duty.

The Guards hated him and made no bones ( _heh_ ) about it.  They would go out of their way to pull his tail or ears, and would generally just gnash their teeth if he came into their proximity.  He always made sure to wag at them pleasantly though.  They were such a cute couple, even though they didn’t

His older brother, Greater Dog, humored him.  A rub or two behind his ears had Lesser forgetting the apathy and careless cruelty of the rest of the pack, and would usually leave him wagging his tail, tongue lolling, mind pleasantly blank until something, usually a squirrel, caught his attention.  

Oh.  Dogaressa was still talking to him.  That’s right.  His shift was over.  He wagged, ignoring the dirty look Doggo was throwing his way.  Doggo just needed to light up and he’d be fine.  

Dogaressa’s muzzle finally stopped moving and he took off, not really processing if she was actually done speaking or not.  There were snowmen to be making.  


	6. Royal Guards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love background characters. I love having just enough canon lore to have something to base a story off of, but not enough that I’m confined.

**Royal Guards**

 

His ear twitched, then pivoted around, trying to trace the faint pace of footsteps.  His partner, his mate, had been gone for what seemed like _forever_ , saying he needed a break.  

He sighed, unhappy at standing at the entrance to Hotlands alone.  Not that being alone bothered him, or that Hotlands set him off or anything… but together, they made him uncomfortably anxious.  

The footsteps faded, and his ears lost their perk and flopped down over the top of his helmet.  How long had he been gone for already?  Had it been too long?  

He began to pace, keeping his pike on his shoulder as regulation required and started pacing.

Eight paces.  Plant pike shaft.  Look left.  Right.  Left.  Shoulder pike.  Smartly pivot.  Eight paces to return.  Plant pike shaft.  Look left.  Right.  Left.  Shoulder pike.  Pivot.  Repeat.  

The monotonous repetition helped ground him and he lost track of time, counting off a marching cadence in his head.  Back and forth and back and forth and back and-

The hand on his shoulder had him nearly drop his pike.  

His partner, helmet slung under his arm, grinned at him, his scales glistening in the pale light.  A nice cream hung out of his mouth, and he held one in his outstretched claw, his sword carelessly shoved into his scabbard.  

The day had just gotten a lot better.


	7. Alphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost caught up with this, I'm so excited heh. I hope anyone actually reading is enjoying them.

** Alphys **

The small dinosaur monster hurried across the catwalks leading from the lab, clutching her treasure to her chest. Undyne would be waiting for her, and just the thought of that was enough to make her flush.

She started breaking into sprints on the straight-aways, her ridged tail serving as a counterbalance. Her claws dug into the plastic of the DVD case she carried in her excitement, but that was acceptable collateral damage.

She hit the final walkway to Waterfall at a dead run and slowed only to wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead. Her scales glistened with additional moisture, but heading into Waterfall? That natural moisture and humidity there would help her cool a bit before she made it to Undyne's.

Her clawed toes dug in fractionally to the aging boards of the Waterfall boardwalks, pulling up small splinters in her wake. Not that she cared.

She had it.

The trip to the fish monster's house was done in record time, and Alphys skidded to an untidy stop in front of her door. She tittered for a moment, brushing her claws down over her labcoat to smooth it. It wouldn't do to look to eager, would it? She bit the inside of her cheek in agitation, then swallowed it in an uncharacteristic display of courage.

She visibly steeled herself and knocked.

A crash and the echo of footfalls.

The door swung open and Undyne was there, a toothy grin present. "You got it?" She didn't bother with a proper greeting, but Alphys didn't care. She nodded, her glasses slipping partway down her nose. She held out the DVD and hurried behind the fish monster, shutting the door behind her.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

Tonight was the Underground premier of the greatest anime of their time.

Tonight… tonight they'd be watching "Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie" - and not only would they be watching it… they'd be watching it in it's unadulterated form. The humans might have done many horrible things over the centuries, but subtitled anime was high up on the redeeming list.

Yes, it was going to be a good night.

The company she was going to be watching it with? Well, that was a big plus too.


	8. Nice Cream Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even sure about this one. Post True Pacifist. Also I know nothing about industrial marketing, so reader beware.

** Nice Cream Guy **

The sun felt amazing. She knew it was going to be a good day.

The mother followed slowly after the horde of preteens. They raced down the beach, sand kicking up as they wooped and laughed.

They had the beach nearly all to themselves - just far enough off the beaten path that tourists didn't know about it but just close enough to town that it wasn't a hardship to get to, the sheltered cove had a few small venders and not much else going on.

The kids had thrown their towels down and were happy splashing in the rolling waves before she had even gotten over to where they had dumped their sandals and clothes. It was a few moments of work to get her umbrella planted and blanket spread out. Shoving her knapsack behind her as a makeshift pillow, she pulled her book out and settled her sunglasses and settled in for a long afternoon in the sun.

After about a chapter though, she got sidetracked. The kids were paddling around and splashing still, and the thought of joining them tempted her… but she was bored.

She groaned, adjusting her sunhat over her pale hair. The little food cart by the end of the sand caught her attention. Nice cream, huh? Maybe I'll just grab a treat while the kids tire themselves out.

She stood, sliding her feet back into her sandals, and checked to make sure she still had cash in her pocket before setting out across the sand.

The beach was still mostly deserted, and the only sound other than the crashing of waves on the sand was that of the herd of kids shrieking.

The vendor was… a monster. It didn't particularly bother her to have the monsters reintroduced to society. Politics weren't really her thing, but the few monsters she had seen or had dealings with had all seemed to be decent sorts.

This one was a blue rabbit who towered over her, even at a distance. His nose buried in a book, his long ears perked in her direction as she approached. He peered over the top of his book, folding down the corner of the page he was on, then shoved it out of sight.

"How can I help you today, ma'am?" he asked, voice lower than she would have thought. His small tuft of blue hair had cowlicked itself in the gentle breeze, and, with his smartly pressed clothing, gave the impression of being out of a 1950s comic.

She smiled, looking at the flavor listing neatly hung from the support of his tent. "I'm not sure, any suggestions?"

The rabbit grinned, his ears straight up. "Let me tell you about the newest flavors of nice cream I have-"

She stayed there for a long time, sampling flavors and just enjoying the company. The kids had dragged themselves from the water and come over, and he had given them each a kiddie cone of nice cream to try. The ensuing sugar highs had sent them racing back towards the waterline, leaving her to continue.

"Some of these are really quite good," she said, twenty flavor samples later. "And you said you make these all yourself?"

The rabbit nodded, his ears bobbing. "My friend Burgerpants is my taste-tester and helps with some of the larger batches, but yes."

She pulled out her wallet and withdrew a card, then took his surprised paw and pressed it into the soft fur. "My name is Amelia Ryegate, and I'm the vice president of Product Development at Acme Foods, Limited. We're the largest retailer to the foodservice industry here in Ebbott City, and I'd like to see if we can take you on into our portfolio."

She was pretty pleased with herself. Two birds with one stone. New client, and the kids would be so tired that she'd have some peace and quiet at home. Yep. Definitely a good day.


End file.
